The Holiday Of A Lifetime
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Mikoto takes the whole family on a two week holiday, Sasuke isn't too excited until he meets their personal room attendant, he only has two weeks to work his magic on Naruto and hope for the best, how will things go? NARUSASU
1. The island of Lanzarote

_**Title: The holiday of a life time**_

_**Description: Mikoto takes the whole family on a two week holiday to the beautiful island of Lanzarote, Sasuke isn't too excited until he meets their personal room attendant, he only has two weeks to work his magic on Naruto and hope for the best, how will things go?**_

_**Warnings: NARUSASU, yaoi pairing, boy on boy, swearing, sexual scenes, don't like it don't read it, simple.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a pair of socks that don't have holes in them so I'm not going to own Naruto am I?**_

_**Chapter One: The Island Of Lanzarote**_

* * *

If you had asked Uchiha Sasuke where he would have liked to holiday, he would have answered; At home, in his bed, in his own company. Why his mother thought it to be a good idea to take the whole family to Lanzarote he had no idea. It was too hot, too sticky and filled with far too many fat people in bathing suits. Sasuke shivered, the thought, the imgae, everything disgusted him. Even his father and brother didn't seem to be having a good time, his father was being nagged by his mother who wanted to take seven hundred pictures of everything! She wanted to explore every single inch of the place within the two weeks they were here. Sasuek couldn't stand it, he couldn't begin to imagine what he'll occupy himself with for fourteen days? He'd rather be back in his dark bedroom back in Konoha, listening to his iPod in the dark, that's how he liked to spend his free time, not this family holiday from hell his mother had planned. She better not try to get him to participate in any family friendly activities, he seriously couldn't handle that. He's a gay, ninteen year old boy from the suburbs, woopty doo~! His mother thought being gay was the stereotypical, flamboyant, colorful kind of gay. Sasuke, was not, he was more of an anti-typical, non-flamboyant, prefers black to any other shade or color kind of gay. His father prefered his quiet homosexual side, not being a complete supporter of the gay community he was doing a pretty good job of handling Sasuke coming out of the closet, even though it was almost two years ago now.

His family had landed in Lanzarote about two hours ago and were now stuck on an over heated coach with a buch of other tourists. Screaming babies, whining kids, Sasuke was fed up already. He looked to his brother, Itachi who had headphones plugged into his ears, lucky, Sasuke had mistakingly put his iPod and headphones into his suitcase which was now been thrown about in the under carriage of the bus and he wouldn't be able to open until they got to the hotel. So he had to listen to all the nuisance noises that surrounded him. He didn't like the tour guide, orange face, whatever her name was, busty boobs, not his cup of tea. He really didn't like how she was throwing Itachi and most of the other men on the coach flirtacious looks. She's probably banged her fair share of holiday makers and it's probably the only exciting thing about her job. Sasuke sighed and stared out of the window. He couldn't deny that Lanzerotte was a lovely place, he could see the beach and the crystal blue ocean, he loved the color of the ocean, not a color you see very often, Sasuke thought it was pretty, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. The tour guide, Yamanaka Ino as she had adressed herself picked up the small walkie talkie looking thing and began to speak, her horrible voice screaming through the speakers.

"Okay, we've arrived at the lovely, five star hotel Melia Salinas. If I call out your family or group name then this is your stop, the driver will help you get your suitcases." She smiled, forcing out an awful spansih accent when she announced the name of the hotel. "Okay, the Hyuga family, the Haruno wedding party and the Uchiha's, this your stop." Ino announced, Sasuke could have screamed to the ehavans for finally getting him off this damned bus, he didn't though and with a dignified huff he pulled himself from his seat and side stepped down the narrow aisle. Sasuke stepped off of the bus, feeling grateful for the light breeze that blew gently against his over heated skin. He waited, tapping his foot as the other family and group retrieved their bags, his mother claiming it to be manners to let the others go first. The fat, gruff coach driver heaved their suitcases out of the under carriage, throwing them on to the road like trash, Sasuke glared, if he found out that anything in his suitcase was broken there would be hell to pay.

A worker from the hotel came out and greeted them, he had one of those big gold trolley things and he placed the Uchiha's suitcases onto it. Sasuke was mildly grateful, at least he didn't have to carry it.

"My name's Iruka, I'll be taking your bags to your room for you." Iruka smiled, Sasuke's mother gushed and ordered Fugaku, her husband to tip the man. Fugaku did so, albeit with a sigh, he was going to have nno money left by the end of this trip if his wife had anything to say about it anyway. The enetered the hotel with Iruka pushing the trolley in front of them, he pointed out the front desk where they would have to check in before recieving their room key. It was an older man behind the desk, with bushy white hair, he looked old enough to retire but his smile suggested that he was still young enough to flirt, with Sasuke's mother and probably any other good looking female that enetered the building.

"Hello, I'm Jiraiya, the hotels manager, can I just ask you each to sign your name while I collect your room key, there's also a small pamphlet here to let you know more about the hotels services and things to do in and outside of the hotel." Jiraiya girnned, he opened the guest book and handed Mikoto, Sasuke's mother a pen, they each signed their name while Jiraiya fetched the room key, which wasn't really a key, it looked more like a credit card. "Since this is five star accomidation we'll be sending your personal room attendant up to your room shortly. Please remember that if you have any problems or questions that the front desk is open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Please, enjoy your stay." He said warmly. Mikoto told Fugaku to tip this man aswell, his wallet seeming emptier with the more staff members they spoke to. Iruka lead them to one of the elavators, which was big enough to fit the five of them and the big trolley. Their room was on level seven, the cheesy elevator music was doing nothing to brighten Sasuke's mood. The exited the elevator and walked down a long hallway, the decor of the hotel was modern but with a vintage spanish feel to it. The walls were white, lined with gold and the carpet was a deep red, it went very well together. They came up to a door marked four hundered and forty three, their room number. Iruka showed Mikoto how to work the door key, card, whatever and the enetered the room with Iruka going first.

"This is your room, I have to remind you that the mini fridge will be re-stocked daily and you will be charged for anything you take from the mini fridge, the room will be cleaned daily also. Enjoy your stay!" Iruka smiled before removing the suitcases from the trolley and taking his leave. Mikoto smiled brightly and checked every inch of the room.

"Isn't it pretty?" She smiled, looking out of the balcony window. Fugaku slid the glass door open for his wife who stepped outside into the warm air and looked out, you could see a little bit of town from the balcony along with the beach and the ocean. Sasuke didn't care much for the view for he had noticed that there only seemed to be one double bed in the room.

"I don't mean to interupt but where are Itachi and I supposed to sleep?" He asked, bored, annoyed, he just wanted his iPod so he could drown himself in music for the next fourteen days. His mother turned and stepped back inside. She tapped a finger to her chin, she obviously didn't know either. She began opening every door in sight to see if it lead to a seperate room for Itachi and Sasuke.

"Found it." She called, Sasuke walked over to where her voice was coming from, he peeked inside the open door and instantly didn't like what he saw. The room was a lot smaller than the one his parents would be sleeping in, it had two small, single beds, this wouldn't do, not the fact that the bed was small but he couldn't stand to share with his brother, he couldn't stand him at the best of times. Mikoto gave Sasuke a telling off, warning him not to start moaning about the room and enoy his holiday. Sasuke sighed and threw his suitcase onto the bed. His mother had the key for the padlock on the suitcase so he would to get it from her if he wanted it open, which he did. He stepped back intot he lounge like area of his parents' room just when the door knocked. Fugaku walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Noticing it was a member of staff, judging from the uniform he let the young man inside.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your personal room attendant. If you need anything you can just give me a call, you can even text me between nine Am and nine Pm. No matter what you need I can get it for ya'!" Naruto smiled, Sasuke figured that his holiday was going to be a little more exciting than he thought. Sasuke may be gay but he hadn't really found any men he came across attractive, sure they may have looked good but it was nothing more than that, to be honest, Sasuke had never kissed another man. He knew he was gay for definate though, girls just grossed him out, they always tried too hard. This man in front of him though, he had really caught Sasuke's attention with his bright blond hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed that morning, it looked nice spiky and disheveled. He must have been maybe and inch or two taller than Sasuke and he was bigger built, Sasuke wondered what he looked like under the uniform, maybe he'd get a chance to see it? Naruto's eyes, completely opposite to Sasuke's own were a bright blue, much like the color the ocean had been when they were on the coach. He really was a looker and luckily for Sasuke he had two weeks with the blond as their personal room attendant, Sasuke wasn't usually one to take advantage of perfect situations but maybe he could change things up this time?

_**I wish I was on holiday :( Oh well, maybe some time when I get enough pennies for it ne? New story, you may have noticed that I deleted alot of my older work, sorry, I just didn't like it anymore, I'm tidying up my writing so I may re-post the stories once they've been dazzled up a bit :) Hope you enjoy, please review, you don't have but it's nice if you do :) Tell me what you think should happen, this story will have a few chapters by the way!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. A different point of view

_**Title: The holiday of a life time**_

_**Description: Mikoto takes the whole family on a two week holiday to the beautiful island of Lanzarote, Sasuke isn't too excited until he meets their personal room attendant, he only has two weeks to work his magic on Naruto and hope for the best, how will things go?**_

_**Warnings: NARUSASU, yaoi pairing, boy on boy, swearing, sexual scenes, don't like it don't read it, simple.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a pair of socks that don't have holes in them so I'm not going to own Naruto am I?**_

_**Chapter Two: A different Point Of View**_

I had enetered the room with my usual enthusiasm, I loved my job. I got to spend a lot of time with different families and I always got friends out of it, plus some pretty nice tips. I shook hands with the father of the family who introduced himself as Uchiha Fugaku, he was a big man, a lot bigger than myself, he looked pretty strong, one of those 'I'll shoot you if you touch my daughter or even look at her funny' kind of guy. Although, by the looks of it, he only had two sons, no daughter, I still wasn't safe, another perk of my job the sons and daughters of the families who visited, anyone who was of age really, well, not anyone, some I wouldn't touch, most I would. Being a twenty-one year old bi-sexual working in a five star resort in Lanzarote had it's perks you know. I shook hands with the mother of the family, Mikoto, she was very pretty and if she had been my age I would have flirted religiously. The eldest son, Itachi didn't shake my hand but nodded in greeting. The youngest, Sasuke, who was indeed a good looking boy smirked in my direction.

"Kare wa sekushīda.*" He said in Japanese, Mikoto scolded him, thinking that I had no idea what Sasuke had muttered, I knew very well what he had said, this was a five star resort, most of the staff could speak more than one language, it introduced a wider tourist range, people from all over the world would come here for the excellent service.

"Arigatōgozaimasu. Sore wa shigoto no porishī ni hanshite inakatta baai, watashi wa totemo ureshiku omoimasu watashi wa kakushin shite iru.*" I replied, laughing inwardly at the stunned look on Sasuke's face, Itachi chuckled lowly, muttering something about his little brother being foolish. Mikoto seemed pleased that I could speak Japanese, something about her not being to confident in her English. "Vous êtes assez belle pour sortir avec elle.*" I smiled, I didn't expect her to understand what I had said, I doubted that if she wasn't very good at English then her French wouldn't exactly be up to par.

(Japanese is now shown in Italics)

_"I have no idea what you just said but it was so pretty!" _Mikoto blushed, Sasuke still sat a little shell shocked at the fact that his sneaky remark hadn't been entirely sneaky. I could see a little tinge of a blush but I didn't know if that was the heat, Sasuke didn't look like a blusher. I said my goodbyes to the family and allowed them time to un pack their suitcases, I reminded them that they could contact me anytime if they needed anything and I took my leave. I headed into the elevator and back down into the lobby. I had been working here for a couple of years, ever since my dad, Iruka had pretty much escaped Japan, which was why I knew Japanese, that is where I was born and raised, the other language's I learned over here. Iruka had brought us over here to Spain, where same sex marriages were legal, Iruka and his lover hadn't married yet, after being here for nearly three years they had planned their wedding to be held on the fifth year anniversary of them being here. Kakashi, Iruka's lover doesn't work with us at the hotel, he was a mechanic who worked in a garage which serviced the rich cars of the wealthy residants. He did stay in the hotel, all workers lived in the hotel, not in brilliant conditions like the guests but it was still pretty nice. The only problem with being a personal room attendant was the rare days off, I was garunteed at least one day off a month, to do as I pleased without having to worry about guests calling for whatever reason they had. My day off was in one week and I could wait because it was the same day that I got paid my salary so I could go shopping for some new things.

I waved to Jiraiya, who was the family friend that I had mentioned earlier, he smiled and waved back quickly and returned to the conversation he was having with one of the pretty receptionists. I rolled my eyes, so typical of that old man, with him being nearly sixty-five years old he still had plenty of game, although if his wife ever found out she'd probably kill him. Tsunade was the owner of the hotel and Jiraiya's wife, she was very rarely seen as she preferred to stay in her office all day, doing lord knows what. I had spoken to her once and she was a nice woman although I had also seen the rough side of her as she had thrown out a roudy guest who had caused a lot of damage to the hotels casino atfer losing a bet, safe to say that people who knew her stayed on Tsunade's good side. I headed outside to find my dad, he was a trolly dolly, he never did like me calling his job that but I still found it funny. He was standing speaking to one of the taxi dirvers that would sit in their cabs in the bay in front of the hotel, waiting to take guests to places they couldn't be bothered or were too far to walk.

"Dad! I reckon I've got at least half an hour before I get a call how about we get a drink?" I asked, my dad smiled, he had a brilliant smile, not many people believed that he was my dad because we were so different, his hair hair was brown along with his eyes, the only thing we had in commen was our tanned skin. My dad had been attacked while we still lived in Japan after a romour spread that he was gay, it wasn't supported in our community and some thug had slashed my dad across the face when he was walking home from work one night. It had left him with a scar that ran across his nose, I swore I would find out who did it, I'm just glad that it was only that one scar he had walked away with and not worse.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, it'll be another fifteen minutes before the next bus arrives so we'll make it quick." He smiled back, we headed back inside and to the one of the hotels three bars, ordering two glasses of lemonade, since they were still on the clock, the took seat on the bar stools that lined the bar, I waved to the barman Shikamaru, he always looked so bored but he did mix an amzing drink. Iruka and I spoke about many things, he told me how he and Kakashi had been talking about finding a little villa for them to live together in private, away from the hotel. I was happy for my dad, really but I couldn't help but feeling like I was being pushed to the side, I had been with my dad my entire life and I don't think I was ready to let that go yet, not even and twenty-one years old. Just then my cellphone began buzzing in the pocket of my black work trousers. I sighed.

"That'll be the Uchiha's wanting something, I gotta go." I smiled as I ran off and headed towards the Uchiha's room. I filpped open my phone, wondering if the Uchiha's were going to be one of those families that wanted me there twenty four- seven, I hoped not.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" I answered, smiling alothough no-one could see, a smile still made a difference in your tone of voice.

_"Oh thank goodness, we were wondering if you would show us the way to the pool, if you don't mind." _Mikoto asked, I told her that was fine and that would be up to their room in less than five minutes, she seemed pelased and ended the call. A lot of guests would rather have me show them around than to actually go and find things themselves, most guests did take advantage of personal room attendants, I just hoped that the Uchiha's wouldn't be too bad. I stepped out of the elevator and up to the Uchiha's door, I chapped on the white wood lightly and waited for an answer. Mikoto answered wearing a black one peice swimsuit with a wihte serong around her waist, for a woman her age and a mother of two she did have a lovely hour glass figure. She also carried a large black and white canvass bag over her shouler, presumebly filled with towels and sun cream. Fugaku followed after her wearing a plain white t-shirt and red jogging pants, he actually looked pretty silly, he seemed more of a buisness suit kind of man. Itachi wore nearly the same as his father but his jogging pants were white aswell, I was never trusted to wear anything white as I wasn't the tidiest person in the world, if I had worn white it would have been stained within seconds, I was quite clumsy. Sasuke, a strange teenager was wearing a black hoodie and tight dark blue jeans, he looked good but I wouldn't particularly advise on wearing too many clothes in this kind of heat.

_"Sasuke-San, are you sure it's a good idea to wear so many clothes? I wouldn't want you getting heat stroke on my watch."_ I smiled, Sasuke obviously hadn't heard me, or just wasn't listening as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, I noticed that he had headphones in, so he hadn't heard me, a bit rude to have headphones in around company, especially your family. I rolled my eyes, not allowing any of the Uchiha's to see me and led them into the elevator and down to the main lobby. We walked past the right hand side of the reception desk and through a large hall. I told the family that this was the entertainment hall and there were many different acts and performances each night, with a disco and kareoke every Friday evening,Fugaku sighed as Mikoto insisted that they check it out sometime during their stay here. We also walked through one of the indoor restaurants, the one closest to the pool was the most popular of the four inside the building because it was easier to come in from the heat and get food and drink. We stepped through the large french doors which were always open during the day, there were seven pools in total in the hotel. That included the three kiddy pools, the pool on the roof for the penthouse guests and the three main pools that surrounded three sides of the hotel. I led the Uchiha's to the largest pool which was surrounded by blue sun loungers and had a little jacuzzi pool off to the side.

Mikoto picked four seats and placed a towel on each, you couldn't actually put dibs on sun loungers but placing a towel on it let other people know that someone was already sitting there. I looked around to some of the other families that were lounging around or swimming, I could see a group of ladies, one of them wearing a sash saying 'Warning; Bride To Be'. She had shoulder length pink hair and she looked pretty sexy in her bikini, too bad she was engaged. I saw TenTen, one of my work colleagues who must have been that party's room attendant, she looked bored, normally she was bursting with energy, they must be running her ragged. Mikoto pulled out the sun cream from her canvass bag and told Fugaku that if he didn't put it on that he could go back inside to the room, she sort of treated her husband like a son rather than a grown man, Fugaku sighed and let his wife apply the suncream to his shoulders while he slathered some on his arms. Itachi did so aswell, although with a scowl on face as pretty girls walked past and giggled, he couldn't have looked cool with his mommy putting suncream on him as though he was five. Sasuke was adamant that he wasn't wearign any, since he wasn't showing any flesh.

_"Naruto, where can I go and get some drinks?"_ Mikoto asked, I told her that it was my job and that I would get the drinks for them. She pulled out her purse to hand me some money but I told her that it would just be put on an account which they would pay at the end of their trip. She smiled, saying something about this hotel being so fancy. I smiled and headed off to the bar back inside, I waved to Shikamru and oredered the drinks that Mikoto had told me to get. I held the tray, perfectly balanced as I headed back outside. I placed the drinks on the small table that sat between two of the loungers. I headed back inside to drop the tray back off with Shikamaru, incase someone else needed it. I headed back outside once more and I stood watching as Sasuke stood from his lounger, removed his headphones and placed his iPod on the seat, he muttered something about going to the bathroom, he started walking along side the pool, that's when I noticed that his steps seemed unstable and his body was shaking. I stepped a little closer as I watched with concern, then, all of a sudden he stopped, his body was swaying from side to side and then his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground, his head banged off of the edge of the pool before his body slid into the water. I ran and jumped in right behind him as people gasped.

_**This chapter was really hard to write ^-^" I don't like doing Naruto POV, hopefully Sasuke POV will be easier next chapter, tell me what you think so far, I know there a spelling mistakes, sorry ! Next chapter is when Sasuke knows he has the hots for our favourite blond!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_***Sasuke mutters 'He's sexy'**_

_***Naruto replies 'Thank you, If it wasn't against policy I would say the same to you'**_

_***Naruto tell Mikoto 'You're pretty enough to get away with it'**_


	3. Don't worry! I know CPR!

_**Title: The holiday of a life time**_

_**Description: Mikoto takes the whole family on a two week holiday to the beautiful island of Lanzarote, Sasuke isn't too excited until he meets their personal room attendant, he only has two weeks to work his magic on Naruto and hope for the best, how will things go?**_

_**Warnings: NARUSASU, yaoi pairing, boy on boy, swearing, sexual scenes, don't like it don't read it, simple.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a pair of socks that don't have holes in them so I'm not going to own Naruto am I?**_

_**Chapter Three: Don't worry! I know CPR!**_

I didn't know what had happened, I had felt fine, albeit a little dizzy when I stood up, I blamed it on standing up too quickly but as I walked along the edge of the pool my legs started to shake so I stopped to see if I could regain my balance, that was the last I remember before everything went black. The next thing I knew I was on my back at the edge of the pool with lots of people around me, everything was fuzzy but I could see a big yellow thing in front of my face and pressure on my lips, then, I was coughing, coughing as water spilled from my mouth. I turned to the side to get the water out of my mouth, the yellow thing moved back and when my vision had finally cleared the yellow thing became a much clearer vision of Naruto. Was it his lips that I felt agaisnt mine? He must have been giving me CPR, I felt my face heating up, I had never fainted or passed out before, it was hardly manly, I bet Naruto thought I was some weak idiot now. Naruto was pushed out of the way as my mother camed running up to kneel by my side, she dragged me into a bone crushing hug.

_"Oh, Sasuke! You're okay! You had us all worried!"_ She cried. I rolled my eyes and assured her I was fine. She insisted that I go back to the room to rest and that she would come along to 'keep an eye on me'. That's when Naruto came back into view and then he was saying that my mom should stay and enjoy her holiday and that it was his job to make sure the guests were okay. My mother reluctantly agreed and Naruto helped me stand, he slung one of my arms of his shoulders and placed one of his big tanned hands on my waist and we slowly headed back inside the hotel. He asked me if I was feeling okay and if I wanted to sit down, he continued to throw questions at me, none of which I answered, feeling to embarrassed about the situation, Naruto finally caught on that I wasn't in the mood for talking and we took the elevator in silence. I snorted when I realised that Naruto hadn't got the key card off of my mom and so we couldn't get in the room. I didn't point out the fact though, I'd let him figure it out on his own. He reached into his work trousers front pocket and took out a blue card, he swiped it and the door clicked open.

"Opens every door in the hotel, in case of an emergency." He answered, noticing the look on my face as a question even though I hadn't said anything. We entered the room and he asked which room was mine, I pointed to the door that was off to the left, we walked into the room, Naruto told me to lean agaisnt the wall while he moved the suitcase off of the bed and all of the clothes that I had thrown out of it. "You're better changing by the way, maybe wear just a pair of sweat pants or shorts, I wouldn't wear a shirt since you might still get to hot. Will you be okay doing that while I go and get an electric?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, of course I was fine, it was only getting changed, I'm sure I was old enough to manage that on my own. I scoffed at him and pushed myself from the wall, I picked out a pair three quarter length shorts as Naruto left the room to get an electric fan. I pulled off the hoodie I was wearing, I wasn't wearing a shirt under it so that was one part of getting changed over with. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, wasn't wearing anything under them either, since they were tight jeans wearing boxers would just make it uncomfortable. I threw the jeans off to the corner of the room and picked the hoodie up and did the same with that. I pulled on the shorts, which were a little too big, they were barely sitting on my hips, this whole 'you'll grow into it' thing my mom always said.

~Naruto Pov~

I closed the door of the small bedside cabinet where the elctric fan was placed. I started walking back to Sasuke's room, he had left the door wide open and I stood and watched him for a second, he had just pulled on the shorts, he wasn't wearing anything underneath, they must have been a little too big for him, the were barely clinging to his slim hips. I shook my head of indecent thoughts, it was to soon for those, and I enetered the room. "I got that fan for you, I'll just plug it in over here and put it on the bed side table." I smiled and did exactly that, I had to move a small lamp in order for the fan to sit on the table. He turned so I could see him from the front, not that I was complaining about the view from behind. I looked out of the corner of my eye as I made sure the fan was working, he was pale, just like the rest of his family and his body didn't look like it was fit for his age, he was a little too muscled for a lazy teenager. I casually asked him if he had any hobbies, he mumbled a quick martial arts before he plopped himself down on the bed, so that's where the muscles had come from. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed, like a child that had been repramanded.

"I can't believe you gave me CPR, I'm pretty sure I would have survived." He muttered, I sighed, no one liked to be saved, except damsels, they liked it for some reason.

"Yeah well, better safe than sorry. Plus, I bet you liked it." I whispered the last part to my self, I knew he had heard me, this was my way of testing the waters per se, see his reaction. His eyes widened a little before the narrowed back into a glare.

"What if I did _Dobe?"_ He said, I smirked, this was actually going to plan and so early on aswell, this was my lucky day, lucky two weeks if things went to plan.

"Well _Teme,_ I could do it again and then we'll really find out." I said with an air of confidence, his face flushed but he didn't back down from my little challenge. I stood up from kneeling on the floor and stepped forward so I was right in front of him, I bent down so my face was mere inches from his. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and placed his palms face down on either side of him and he leaned back a little. I smirked even more, perfect, this was going just the way I wanted it to, although it may have been a little too soon I was going to pass up a chance to get things started that little bit quicker. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his, it felt different now that I wasn't pumping air into his lungs, the kiss was soft, which was a little boring on my part. I pressed harder, forcing to lay down on the bed, his hands had been laying still by his side but then they slowly creeped up and wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer if at all possible. I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to see if I could add alittle tongue but as soon as the time was perfect I heard a door click open.

_"We're back Sasuke! Is Naruto still here?"_ I heard Mikoto say, I pulled away quickly and practically ordered Sasuke to lay in bed, under the sheets as though he was ready to go to sleep and that he hadn't just been kissing me. I face was a dusty pink and his breathing was rugged. Mikoto came in while I was pretending to fix the fan. _"How has he been Naruto?"_ She asked, I told her he was fine, his face must have been red from the heat and that he should just rest for a while, I told her he would most likely be fine by the evening, when it was cooler. Fugaku came in just after Mikoto and asked if I would like to have dinner with them that night, as a thanks for saving Sasuke. I waved them off.

_"No thanks, f you don't mind could I maybe have an hour off between five and six to have dinner with my dad? I don't really get to see him much while we work."_ I smiled, sheepishly, I hated asking for things, especially if I could have dinner with my own dad, I shouldn't have to ask but better that than being half way through dinner when you get a call from a guest wanting something. Fugaku and Mikoto agreed that it was fine for me to take the hour off and they shouldn't really need me the rest of the night since they knew where the restaurant was, deciding on a quiet night before the real holiday began tomorrow. I nodded and excused my self from the room, saying Sasuke needed his rest, his face had returned to his pale colour but his had never left me since the kiss broke.

_"Remember you can text me aswell, for anything."_ I smiled towards Sasuke, putting emphasis on the 'anything' hoping he got the hint, I think he did as he flopped around to face away from me, embarrassed probably. I chuckled quietly to my self as I waved goodbye to everyone and let my self out, grinning like an idiot all the way.

~Sasuke Pov~

I flopped away, my heart beating ten to a dozen, why should it matter? It was only kissing, besides, what happens on holiday, stays on holiday. I think I would be giving Naruto a text message very soon, maybe I could use this whole 'personal room attendant' thing to my advantage, he did have to do as I asked, I was the guest after all. I smirked as I closed my eyes, the image of Naruto kissing me flashing in my mind.

**A little shorter than the rest of the chapters but at least it's another chapter ne ? Thank god they finally kissed! Even I was wondering when it would happen. Anyway, what do you think Sasuke should get Naruto to do next ? Something kinky, something degrading or something just completely out of the question ? Let me know, if I use one of your ideas you'll get a little reward :3 I won't tell you what it is though ! Not yet !**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
